Gong the Hawkeye (Character)
Gong the Hawkeye is one of the main antagonists in Patapon. Biography He is recognizable by his horned helmet and his large scythe, known to have terrorized Patapons in the past (according to the description of the latter). He repeatedly attempts to stop the Patapons from advancing, failing each time. In his final appearance in the first game, he forfeits his life in his last attack on the armies of the Almighty. He returns in Patapon 2, briefly as an enemy, but soon joining the Patapons against the might of Ormen Karmen.He is a great Tateton (wielding a scythe instead of a sword and shield) and serves under Queen Kharma. He appears four times in defense of the Zigotons. Patapon 3 Gong won't be appearing in Patapon 3.But rumor has it he had become a Dark Hero.It is unkown but according to the Jp Site he is a Dark Hero.There will be proof when the game is released. Vengeance He first appears in his namesake level, Gong the Hawkeye, where he seeks vengeance on the Patapons for the loss of a Zigoton fortress. Despite his high resilience and powerful abilities, he is defeated and forced to retreat. Dekaton Assistance with Gong His second appearance is in another aptly-named mission, Gong Returns, where the Zigotons have been driven from Heave-Ho Oasis. He questions the Almighty's purpose, pointing out the rampant destruction left in the Patapons' wake, before launching an attack alongside a large force of Zigotons, even including a Dekaton. He also gives insight into his reasons for opposing the Patapons, citing a Zigoton prophecy that heralds disaster should the Patapons march again to Earthend. After being beaten, he falls back, reluctantly deciding to inform Queen Kharma of this development. The Challenge Gong returns yet again in Legendary Night Sky, praying to his ancestors for the strength to fight the Patapons. He again mocks their god and challenges the Patapons to save one of their trapped comrades before Gong can kill him. As both sides begin smashing rocks blocking their path, Gong reveals that Queen Kharma is considering making a deal with demonic powers to protect the Zigoton heartland, and he must defeat the Patapons to stop her. Unfortunately for him, the Patapons free the prisoner, so Gong brings in a troop of elite Yaritons and Yumitons armed with fire weapons to destroy them. Yet again, his forces are defeated, and the general retreats once more. Death Gong's final appearance in Patapon occurs in the mission, Gong Vows to Fight, wh ere he allies with Makoton, an elite Yariton with goals of eliminating the Patapons, in a last-ditch attempt to spare the souls of the Zigoton army from demonic servitude. They throw everything they have against the Patapons, but not even the new Megatons hold back the tide. In the finale of the battle, Makoton retreats to the Zigoton homeland to join Kharma in her dark dealings, leaving Gong alone against the Patapons' might. Though he pulls out all the stops, even duplicating himself to try and even the odds, he is no match for the Almighty, and dies a warrior's death. His defeat is a victory for Patapon tribe, who collects his helmet or his scythe after the fight. Ressurection and Alliance However, Gong is reborn in Patapon 2, and at first fights the Patapons out of vengeance for his death, as well as his past rivalry with them. After an ambush by the native Karmen tribe kills several of his fellow Zigotons, Gong teams up with the Patapons, and helps them take multiple fortresses, such as the Sky Castle Amattera and Sokshi Gate. Gong and Dark one Confilct Gong recognizes the Dark One as Makoton, the Zigoton that had left him for dead and who sold his soul for power, and asks the Patapons to free Makoton's soul once and for all. Trivia *It should also be noted that Gong (公 gong) translates into Duke, as well as General. *Gong's helmet can't be found in Patapon 2, though you can still use the scythe in the Patapon 2's Patagate, used by Bakun. *Gong's helmet acquires two additional horns in Patapon 2. *Gong's ancestors lived at Mount Gonrok, on the same island as Pata-Pole, the ancestral Patapon Palace. *Oddly, Gong knows about Mt. Gonrok even though it is in unknown territory. *The developers seem to have been divided on Gong's weapon of choice. The official Patapon website depicts Gong with a poleax-like weapon (similar to the Spear of Protection) instead of his signature scythe, and the description of his eponymous mission warns of his "hammer of fury". This seems to imply that Gong's scythe is a fairly late addition to the game. *The ability to find Gong's helmet and scythe again in Patapon 2 is hidden in the game's code. Meaning that you need to cheat to find them. *In early editions, you would probably fight Gong again to get either his armor, or scythe in Patapon 2, this was scrapped for unknown reasons. *In patapon 2, Gong's helmet looks a lot like the rarepon Mogyugyu, because of his horns. *Gong is one of the Zigotons that does NOT have the word 'ton' at the end. *Although Gong wields a large scythe, he is actually a Tateton but has no shields at all. Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Enemies Category:Story Character Category:Half-Boss Category:Patapon 1 Enemies Category:Zigotons